


It’s A Good Day to Fuck an Alpha

by jackycomelately



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycomelately/pseuds/jackycomelately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for no_tags_2013<br/><b>Pairing/Prompt:</b> #19: Brendon/Spencer - secret! werewolf<br/><b> Warnings: </b>Swearing, mild domination<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s A Good Day to Fuck an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Sincerest thanks to my awesome beta [**rusty_armour**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rusty_armour)

It was a good day. The sun was shining, Brendon had been on time for his shift at the smoothie shop, and they were busy enough to keep him from dying of boredom without the lines being long enough for people to start getting snippy. It was the best he could hope for.

THIS WAS THE BEST HE COULD HOPE FOR? Oh, Jesus Christ! Mother fucking hell! The dude he was handing his vanilla lime to (disgusting—seriously) actually looked up from his phone for the first time. Brendon wondered what kind of vibe he was giving off to finally get hot snobby guy's attention. He had been coming in for a while and Brendon was pretty sure he'd never made eye contact with him before.

“You okay, man? You look kind of freaked.”

“I just realized that my life is a meaningless series of days leading nowhere.”

“Yeah, that always sucks.”

Brendon so agreed. So, when hot snobby guy suggested he cut out of his shift early, and they go somewhere and fuck, he said yes

 

***

"Have you ever been fucked before?"

"Um...no."

Spencer hummed. Yeah, there really wasn't a good answer to that. If you said good, you were creepy. If you acted disappointed, it was a turn off. Spencer didn't seem _displeased_ , though.

"Do you want to be?"

Brendon wanted something. He knew that. Maybe this.

"Sure, I'll try anything once."

"Well, to be honest," Spencer said right into his ear, "I was hoping to fuck you more than once."

Brendon swallowed. Okay, that was both hot and a little...

"Okay."

He fucked him three times actually. The first time on his hands and knees, the second time on his back, the third Brendon rode his cock. He was really sore the third time, but when he came, it seemed to last forever.

He had a very very good time and Spencer seemed happy.

"You have a spectacular ass." Spencer patted it gently.

"I have a very sore ass." Brendon's ass was closed for business.

"Poor little ass," Spencer crooned.

Brendon snickered. He felt better. It was probably sad that he found a one night stand with a guy who was clearly just looking for sex validating, but... he liked the company. He liked getting out of his head. He really liked the sex. Spencer was hot and wanted him. He thought Spencer even liked him in a mild way, which beat the annoyance he usually inspired all to hell.

"Come on. I'll buy your poor little ass some breakfast."

"My ass thanks you."

Brendon was working evenings this week, which was fortunate. He didn't have to rush out at the ass (ha!) crack of dawn, but it meant there would be a natural departure time avoiding awkwardness. He half expected Spencer to leave it at "See You Around" and never show his face at the smoothie shop again. But instead they exchanged numbers, which Brendon thought was classy of him. Spencer also suggested lunch on Brendon's next day off. Brendon promised to phone him when he had his new schedule.

Brendon headed back to his apartment to change before his shift. It would be really nice to have a new friend. Even better to have a boyfriend, but, well, too early to say. He was lost in a daydream about having Spencer as a permanent sex partner, so the yank into a strangely familiar van was completely unexpected.

“Brendon.”

Oh, gross. He just thinks about having sex and his father appears? His Dad looked tired and pissed and not at all like he was going to tell Brendon all was forgiven and he could come home.

“What have you gotten yourself into, Brendon?"

It really wasn’t a question. His Dad was big on disappointed statements, not questions. No, he had left home so he wouldn’t have to live his parent’s life. So, he could have a boyfriend and not be a hun-

“He’s a werewolf Brendon.”

Oh, mother fucker.

***

"New piece of tail?" Ryan never got tired of the same lame joke.

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"He's a sweet kid." Hungry to be touched and responsive as hell. It was just as well the poor kid had to go to work. Spencer never knew when to stop this close to the full moon. Right now, he really wanted to bring Brendon into the pack, but he knew he tended to make bad decisions this time of the month. He'd see what he thought in the waning moon. At worst, though, he thought Brendon would make a good Omega. From the air of loneliness around the kid, he didn't have much of a support system.

Spencer was getting the itch to expand. That meant either biting or breeding someone. He really wasn’t ready to be a father, but maybe it was time to bring someone new in. Right now, it was just him and Ryan. It had been five years now since the death of his pack, and his instincts were starting to recover, even if his heart never would.

He figured Ryan would eventually get a girlfriend he'd want Spencer to turn. That might mean babies.

***

Spencer was really looking forward to their lunch date. It was a bit unexpected to see the restaurant they agreed to meet at surrounded by hunters. He called Ryan.

“Have we driven anyone to homicidal rage lately?”

“Well, Jon was a little pissy about you taking the last Slim Jim, but you know once he found the leftover ribs he got over it. So, I don’t think so?”

“Well, I see four armed humans and I swear I can smell the wolfsbane from here.”

“Hmmm… Any sign of Brendon?”

“Yeah, he’s inside.”

“How many cars in the lot?”

“I see six and a van.”

“Okay, start with the van.”

Spencer read off the license plate number. Werewolf eyesight was awesome.

“Yup, that’s it. Is your boy an Urie?”

“Ummm… I didn’t actually get his last name.”

“And you call me a slut. The Uries are a well-known hunter family. Pretty damn trigger happy.”

“Do you think fucking one pissed the rest off or was Brendon bait?”

“Hmmm… who made the first move?”

“Me,” Spencer admitted sheepishly.

“Hmmm… Did you tell Brendon anything?”

“On the first date? I don’t think so.”

“Well, pillow talk can…”

“Yeah, no.”

“Maybe they routinely check all their kids' boyfriends?”

“Well, that makes as much sense as anything really.”

“So, take off with your werewolf tail between your legs. Relocation time?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Like Spencer was going to engage hunters. Still, if Brendon was an innocent party…

“I’m just going to tell Brendon that something came up.”

“Seriously?”

“Just a phone call. Like I said, he could just be an innocent bystander. Maybe they saw us together and started tracking him.”

“I guess. I’ll see what I can find out about him in between packing.”

 

***

Brendon had initially refused to be bait, but a lifetime of guilt and training wasn’t easy to shake off.

“Brendon, do you really want to be responsible when he kills someone two days from now?”

Brendon could resist his father, but his mother always knew his weak spots.

“We won’t hurt him if we don’t have to. We’ll just keep him contained until after the full moon. You know your aunt has been making real progress on a cure. Another month or two and the poor boy will be free of this curse forever.”

 

***

Brendon had never been so happy to get a phone call cancelling a date in his life.

 

***

“Brendon.”

“Spencer!”

Brendon jerked with shock. He had his keys out and was just locking up. He hadn’t heard a word from Spencer since he'd cancelled their date. His family had not been happy. Spencer’s number had been untraceable and Spencer had just disappeared. Eventually so had his family when it had become obvious that Spencer wasn’t coming back.

Okay, well, that answered that. Spencer couldn’t deny that he was disappointed. Brendon reeked of guilt and fear.

“So, Brendon Urie, huh?”

Brendon swallowed.

“Big family. Big hunter family, apparently.”

“And you’re…”

“Yup, but you know a simple 'I’m not interested in dating a wolf' would have worked. No need to call in the big guns.” Spencer turned to go.

“Spencer.” Brendon’s throw was incredibly clumsy. Spencer barely needed to use his supernatural speed to backpedal away from it.

"Wow, that was a surprise." Spencer knelt and studied whatever it was dusted on the ground. It didn’t smell like wolfsbane. That had been stupid. Brendon could have just as easily inhaled it as Spencer.

Brendon gave a harsh rasping cough.

"Fuck, don't breathe it in." Wolfsbane was actually more poisonous to people than to wolves. God knew what this shit would do. Using the tips of his fingers, he dragged Brendon’s coat off and onto the ground. He grabbed Brendon by the arm and pulled him back into the kitchen of the smoothie shop. He stripped him down and rinsed him with the industrial sprayer at the sink, paying particular attention to his eyes and mouth. The little bastard struggled and choked, but, really, his ability to defend himself was just sad.

"Seriously? You grew up in a hunter family. Did no one teach you to fight?"

Brendon sputtered, trying to breathe between being dowsed with warm water.

"No. They didn't think I'd be good at it."

Spencer frowned. Brendon was small, sure, but it was dangerous to have someone untrained around. Humans were weird. He thought Brendon would have made a decent Beta or a sweet Omega. Of course, with his family, Spencer would be a fool to turn him. Still, he was pretty sure that Brendon had really been on his own when he found him. There had been no long-term scent. No sign of the human equivalent to a pack.

“What was that shit?”

“It won’t hurt you! It’s a cure. My family has been working on it for generations. My aunt finally got it to work. You don’t have to be a werewolf anymore.”

“Dude, I like being a werewolf. My family’s been werewolves for generations. Has it ever been tested on a born wolf?”

“A born wolf? I don’t know.”

Spencer finally turned off the water and tossed Brendon a roll of paper towel to dry off.

"Are you close to your family?”

"Fuck, no. They didn't trust me before this. Now that I've..." Brendon shivered.

“Fucked a wolf?”

“Yeah.”

“That sucks.”

“Are you close to your family?”

“I was.”

Brendon swallowed hard. “Hunters?”

“Hell, no. Plane crash. We’ve been peaceful for generations.”

“So, you don’t eat people?”

“Oh, ick. No, seriously? Who does that?”

“Some wolves do.”

“None that I know.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, why would you?” Spencer got hornier and hungrier, sure, but that’s what pizza delivery and bars were for. Spencer and Ryan spent a lot of time high and happy. It wasn’t what either of their families would have wanted for them, but, seriously, eating people? Who does that?

“So, are you going to kill me?” Brendon asked meekly.

Spencer rolled his eyes. “Sure, because that’s a proportional response.” Jesus.

He looked at Brendon—wet, shivering and obviously unhappy. He was going to do something dumb. Ryan would kill him. Still, what was the point of being young if you didn’t take stupid risks? Ryan had certainly taken his share.

“You want to come with?”


End file.
